


The Orb of Destruction

by Sebastina_Michaelis



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Sebastina_Michaelis
Summary: saw a little writing prompt about how corypheus got the orb from solas so this is it.





	The Orb of Destruction

You couldn't remember the last time you had felt this weak. Of course it was only natural that your powers would diminish with the longer you spent in uthernara, but you had never considered something like this. You could barely managed to weaken the veil with your orb before feeling utterly drained. Being able to create even the smallest of tears was vastly out of your reach. There had to be something you could have done, or someone who could be trusted with such power. Well, at this point, trust certainly wouldn't have been the right word.  
From what you had been told, you were aware of some rumors about a Tevinter Cult. It had come to be your understanding that one of the magisters who had managed to physically enter the fade. Corypheus, was it? There was not a doubt in your mind that his pride and dreams of grandeur could be sued to your advantage. For the time being you could give him what he wanted, and you could recover yourself while your orb was awakened. Once that was done, you simply had to deal with them, then your work couldn't truly begin.   
On paper your plan was sound enough, but you knew best that things did not always turn out how they were intended to be. You would need to prepare yourself for such fallout as well.   
You returned to the fade once again. It was strange to see your temple in its former glory considering the dilapidated state it was currently in. It took a lot to not linger there and sift through all the memories that lingered there.  
Finding Corypheus was easy enough, the veil seemed to groan around him and was dark and ever shifting. It responded differently to the tainted blood that flowed through his veins. It seeped into the fade around him until it distorted your surroundings to a grand throne room. “What do you think gives you the right to disturb me like this?”  
Corypheus did seem to be a force to reckon with at first glance. He was tall and overbearing with a certain edge to his flourishing words . He kept his head high. Everything about him put you off. But you had to keep in mind that his goals were just the sort of things you could use to your advantage. To think you were forced to resort to this. Desperate times did call for desperate measure, but that didn't mean you didn't wish there was a better option.  
“Word has spread of your efforts to restore Tevinter to it's former glory. I come with an opportunity you might find most useful.”  
“You are either incredibly brace or incredible stupid, elf, if you think that I would take anything you say with a grain of salt.”  
You dip your head meekly. You had assumed he wouldn't be quick to trust you. “I understand that someone in your position would need to be cautious regarding such matter, however I assure you that this is no trick. I trust you had heard of the Orb of Destruction.”  
The resulting pause could only be taken that you were making some semblance of progress; assuming Corypheus believed you. “You expect me to believe you managed to get your hands on such an artifact? How?”  
A wry smile crosses your face. “I have my ways just as you have yours, I trust it's fair to leave it at that. Nonetheless, surely you have more use for it than I. Or have I been mistaken?”  
“You are not. It is only natural that you would see your rightful place in the new world order. I will accept this offering under the assumption that you are not foolish enough to throw your life away in such a careless manner.”  
“I am not, but as you can see I don't have it here with me. I would rather not announce my hand in all of this. I shall store it safely in the ruins of Arlathan. I trust you have people you can send to fetch it.”  
“Naturally.”  
“Then I shall take my leave. Clearly you have better things to do then chat with me.”   
The room shifts, you awaken in your temple again. Bright sunlight filters in through the holes in the walls. Regardless, you still felt this was the closest thing to a safe place that you could get. Paril approached you as you after you had dressed, inquiring about how the meeting had gone. “As expected, prepare to move the orb.”


End file.
